She Will Be Loved
by Jennifer Lockhart
Summary: She lost it all. Or so she thought, until the only thing she ever needed arrives at her bedroom door on the most romantic night of the year.


"She Will Be Loved"

-Jennifer Lockhart

Author's Note: This is simply pointless Jennick smut, so if you are offended in any way by this, click that little X in the corner of your screen.

I warned you….

Jennifer lay alone in her bed, staring at the ceiling. It was Valentine's Day, and there was no way she could spend it with Jack. A pang of loneliness strummed her heartstrings as she sighed out loud. Maybe a little too loudly.

She heard the bedroom door creep open and turned her head to look over her pillow. She smiled at the sight of Patrick standing in her doorway, one hand behind his back and a sexy grin spread across his face.

"Do you mind if I come in?" he asked politely. She loved how he always considered her feelings before anything else.

"Not at all," she motioned him in, sitting up in her bed.

He took a seat on the edge of the bed, still unable to wipe that smirk from his face. Jennifer could tell he was hiding something, and whatever it was bound to impress her.

"I'm sure you know what today is," he began, still hiding something behind his back. "And I know you probably would rather spend today with your husband, but seeing as how he can't be here…"

He whipped a box of chocolates from behind his back and extended them within her reach. "I hope I can be a worthy replacement."

"Patrick, you really didn't have to. This is so-." Her modest protest was quickly cut off by a silencing gesture from Patrick.

"Nonsense, you deserve the best. Or in this case… second best."

Jennifer's surprise was quickly surmounted when she opened up the attached card and read its contents. Her eyes grew wide with shock and her heart skipped a beat.

'This certificate good for one free unforgettable night of "fun" with the man of your dreams.'

"Oh my God, Patrick. I-." She began to stutter, but Patrick merely laughed.

"It's good for anything. Whatever you want to do, I'll take you."

Jennifer knew what she really wanted from him, but she doubted her idea would go over well. After all, they're only friends. It would be weird.

Or it could quite possibly be the most incredible night of their lives.

"Just say the word and your wish will come true," he said sincerely.

She knew he would keep up his side of the bargain. If she only had the courage to just spit the words out.

"Well… There is _something_," she finally admitted.

"Name it."

Patrick was all ears.

'Just say it! If it's what you really want, just tell him!'

For a lack of words, she sat the chocolates on the bed next to her and scooted closer to him, looking into his eyes before she finally placed her lips on his. She lingered there for a few moments, waiting for him to respond. Surprisingly, he didn't back away.

He responded by moving closer to her, placing his hand on her cheek and deepening the kiss. She closed her eyes, hoping this would never stop, that she could stay here forever with him.

He pulled back, looking down at her blanket and thinking of the right words to express what he was thinking.

"Um… What exactly does this mean?" he asked, unsure of her true motive.

"The best night you could give me," she began, her hand tracing a circle on his thigh, "is just one night together. No strings attached, just the two of us, right here, right now."

"What about Abby?" he asked, the fear of an obstacle clear.

"She's staying at Chelsea's tonight," Jennifer reminded him.

She waited for his response as he considered what she was asking of him. He finally made eye contact, the hint of a sparkle in his eyes.

"You can't believe how happy that makes me," he gulped. "I've wanted this for so long, I just never knew if you felt the same way."

"I do. So much that it hurts when I lie here without you night after night. So what do you say? That certificate doesn't expire until tomorrow, so it's now or never," she answered seductively.

His reply was another mind-blowing kiss. Her hand instinctively wrapped around the nape of his neck as she fell onto her pillow. She parted her lips, inviting him to explore deeper. He accepted her invitation gratefully, slipping his tongue into her mouth. When they touched it sent a shiver of electricity down her spine to every inch of her body.

She started to unbutton his shirt, sliding one hand under the cottony material and running down his smooth, chiseled chest. His shirt was soon tossed onto the floor next to the bed, quickly followed by her own.

His hands traveled from her hair down to her exposed breasts. His hands molded to their shape, cupping them as he gently massaged them. She elicited an excited moan as his palms rolled over her peaks, touching her in ways that she never dreamed anyone would ever be able to.

When he moved his lips to her neck, her touch searched down his chest to the top of his pants, resting at the zipper for just a moment before she undid it. One hand slipping under his boxers, her touch flickered along his arousal, receiving a gratified groan to vibrate against her neck.

She teased him first, only allowing her fingertips to brush against him before she finally wrapped her grip around his member. With her free hand, she pulled both pants and boxers to his knees. She started to stroke his length, feeling him growing larger under her touch.

He was most definitely being modest when he considered himself only 'second best'. Jack didn't even come close to this.

His hips rocked with her strokes, pushing him into her grip. She quickened her pace, but stopped abruptly, much to his dismay.

"Save it for the finale," she replied to his groan of protest.

In retaliation, he trailed his lips down her stomach, sliding her pants down her legs and throwing them to the floor with the rest of their discarded clothing. Her panties quickly followed, added to the top of the pile.

His kisses pushed on, moving below her belly button. She knew what he was about to do, and her insides melted at the thought of it.

He reached her most feminine area, pausing to steal a glance of her face before continuing. She parted her legs, asking him to keep it up, never stop. He fulfilled her request, slipping his tongue through her folds.

Her body shuddered as he twirled around, nipping at her bud. Screams of satisfaction filled the room as he fastened his pace, hitting every sensitive area like he already knew the terrain by heart and sending her to highs she never knew existed before. Just as she did, he stopped before it was all over, moving back up her body.

"Don't give up now," she managed, out of breath, pulling his face to hers and biting his bottom lip.

He positioned himself on top of her, never breaking eye contact. He slid inside of her, amazing her by the way he filled her so completely. He was the missing piece to her never-ending puzzle; she realized that now.

He pushed himself farther inside her until she swallowed him completely. He began to move in and out, her hips meeting his every thrust. She climbed higher, higher, so high that she knew she would not survive the fall without Patrick there to catch her. With every thrust she knew they were closer to the end, and her night of unforgettable fun would be gone just as quickly as it came.

The end was near and she could feel that he was nearing it as well. She arched her back, screaming out as they climaxed together, finally reaching the ultimate high. It felt as if they were one person in that moment of intimacy, like they were built for each other and no one else.

Patrick rolled to her side, panting and just as out of breath as she was. He wrapped one arm around her and pulled her closer, cuddling up to her. She smiled as he pushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes.

Everything between them changed. She knew she would never be able to look at him again without blushing scarlet and thinking of this beautiful night. And yet, she could not think of it any other way.

Jennifer bolted up in bed, reaching for her forehead and taking in her surroundings. Patrick was nowhere to be seen. She lifted up her covers only to be greeted by her fully clothed body. She turned on her side to check the time but noticed something else sitting on the nightstand.

A box of chocolates and a parchment of red paper. Jennifer picked up the paper, reading it over carefully. It was the same one, but yet…

She fell back, closing her eyes and feeling the sting of tears reaching her eyes.


End file.
